


Puppy pile

by Marmotta



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmotta/pseuds/Marmotta
Summary: After the heist, the gang ends up in one of Lupin's many safehouses. Unfortunately, there is only one bed and four of them so what are they going to do?
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Puppy pile

**Author's Note:**

> May I offer you some Lupin OT4 in these trying times?

"Lupin?"  
"Yes, Fujiko?"  
"I thought you said this safe house was spacious?"  
"I did! But I didn't say anything about it being well furnished."  
Fujiko rolled her eyes with a click of a sharp tongue and took in the room. It was a large open space living area with a small kitchenette tucked in on a side. There was a hallway that evidently led to a bathroom and a single bedroom. Large windows opened on to a balcony, looking over the city below them.  
Overall, it was a nice apartment but… it was a mess. Clearly decorated by a man in a hurry who did not plan to stay there for long periods of time. It wasn’t a home by any means. Simply a place to crash when need to lay low for a while arose.  
There was only an old, worn out couch in the middle of the room, next to a low wooden coffee table, with an ashtray on it. Few old hastily dumped cigarettes on it made the room stink. Otherwise, the room was bare. Not even a carpet covered the floor. How could anyone live here?  
"Maybe the place just needs a bit of a woman's touch? Eh, Fujicakes?" Lupin snickered and leaned in for a kiss before being shoved away from the doorway by a heavy duffel bag, which Jigen had decided to use as a battering ram. It sent Lupin flying on his face on the floor.  
"I'll show you a woman's touch if you don't move away from the door and let me place this cursed heavy thing down."  
“You yourself wanted to see what two million dollars in cash would feel like!”  
“Yea, I did, and it’s fricking heavy, so move!”  
Fujiko left them to bicker, stepped over Lupin and walked across the room to the windows. She saw the tail lights of the fiat disappear in the small garage behind the house. Goemon would be up in a minute then. She closed the curtains and turned around. 

Fujiko walked around the room, marking every single entry way and possible weak spot in case of any trouble. She scrunched her nose at the very sight of the kitchen, which was as bare as the rest of the apartment. Doing a quick inventory of their wares proved to be disappointing as only one single pan was found in the cupboard, resting amongst cans of beans. There wasn’t a stove though, so the existence of the pan remained a mystery. Alcohol there was plenty enough, unsurprisingly. Fujiko shut the cupboards. It seemed like the menu for the following days would only contain takeout and anything they could microwave.

When she came back from the house inspection, she walked past the kitchen where Goemon was doing the same disappointing kitchen inventory. They shared a look of sympathy while the samurai sighed with hungry defeat and got up. His steely resolve held though and he did not voice any complaint.  
The other two didn’t seem to find the house an atrocious mockery of actual living space. This was evident by the fact Jigen was already laying down on the ratty couch, his legs thrown over the armrest while Lupin was sitting on the bare floor, piling cash on to the coffee table. He was muttering numbers to himself as Fujiko walked over to them. The movement caused Jigen instinctively to place his hand on the money filled duffel bag. His eyes flashed a warning for her from under his hat. Fujiko didn’t back down but instead threw his feet off the armrest and sat down on it, hugging one knee to her chest. She lightly tapped one foot to Lupin’s back to get his attention.  
“We have a problem, you know,” she cleared her throat.  
“What’s that?”  
“There’s only one bed, Lupin.”  
“So? We’ve shared a bed with each other before and I would say there are little secrets left between all of us,” Lupin responded without looking up from the piles of money in front of his greedy eyes.  
“Yes, but there are four of us this time and one king size bed.”  
“Maybe we could take turns then?”  
Everyone knew that wouldn’t work. All of them had stayed up for almost two days straight. First the thrill of the latest heist hadn’t left much room for rest and then they had been chased by Pops for half a day. They had driven 14 hours straight, switching the driver now and then to prevent anyone nodding off while driving and getting the rest of them killed. Sleeping in the tiny cramped fiat wasn’t that relaxing and they all needed a good night’s rest on an actual bed, and they needed it soon.  
“I’m perfectly fine sleeping on the couch,” Jigen grumbled and made a futile effort to kick Fujiko off, who just captured the offending leg and dug her sharp elbow into it.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, you have that gun wound on your side and we all know how horrible these couches are for your back, old man,” Lupin chuckled and finally put the money away. He stood up to stretch, yawned and looked at Goemon, who was now leaning against the wall, his thumb on the hilt of his sword.. A mischievous grin spread across Lupin’s face.  
“We’ll fit in one bed just perfectly, won’t we Goemon? You have no problem snuggling up to ol’ Lupin and the rest of us?”  
Goemon didn’t open his eyes but his thumb stopped in its track and a slight blush was creeping up his face before he nodded. Once.  
“It will be fine. And fun! Like a big sleepover!” Lupin was now bouncing up and down and looked at Fujiko with puppy-like enthusiasm. Even Fujiko couldn’t stay annoyed for long.  
“Fine! We all need the rest more than anything. But I am sleeping on one side and I will be sleeping next to Goemon.”  
“Huh? You don’t wanna be my big spoon, Fujiko?” Lupin whined and sniffled.  
“Absolutely not. You roll around like a giant baby all night.”  
“He does...”  
“Jigen, you are not helping.”  
Fujiko gave a soft laugh and felt her head drooping. She felt warm and safe and despite the banter, gladly welcomed this night among both of her lovers and Jigen. She stood up and reached her hand towards Goemon, who without a word detached himself from the wall and walked towards the woman. Hand in hand, Fujiko pulled the samurai towards the bedroom. Goemon looked over his shoulder briefly and flashed an apologizing smile at Lupin, who waved his hand at him as if to say it was completely fine. Don’t worry about it.

Jigen and Lupin stayed behind for another minute or so. Lupin finished counting the money and stashed all the money back into the bag while Jigen finished his cigarette.  
“You are okay with this too, aren’t you?”  
“As long as I can sleep on the other side of the bed and within one meter range of that bag, I am fine with everything. Also, this isn’t my first time in the same bed with that woman. Remember Havana?” Jigen muttered as he clambered up from the couch.  
Lupin chuckled and threw the heavy bag at Jigen, who swinged it over his shoulder. With his free hand, Jigen pulled Lupin into a deep kiss. Their lips met and they shared a long, relaxed kiss that they were both very familiar with, having done it hundreds of times before. If it was up to Lupin, there would be wilder, more exhilarating kisses in the near future, but first they needed the rest. 

They made their way into the bedroom too, where they found their partners again. In the soft, dim yellow light of a bedside lamp, Fujiko was brushing her auburn hair, being admired by Goemon, laying speechless next to her and gazing at the bare back in front of him.  
“So, how do we go on about this? Are you sure we all really fit?” Jigen grumbled while loosening his tie. He eyed the bed with suspicion and was ready to bet money someone would fall off during the night, most likely himself.  
“Me and Goemon stay on this side while you bunk with Lupin on the other side,” Fujiko responded and put her hairbrush back to her purse. She fished out a thin, see-through top that she pulled over her to cover her naked breasts.  
“It’s best that Lupin is in the middle. That way he won’t be able to roll around that much,” she finished.  
“I don’t move that much in my sleep, do I?”  
“I have woken up with your elbow in my mouth,” Jigen said and Goemon too nodded at his words.  
“Goemon, are you sure you would rather not sleep next to Jigen? You two look absolutely adorable snuggling up together and Jigen is like a radiator, very cosy...”  
“Don’t try Lupin. Goemon is the best person to sleep next to here. And you know it too.”  
Goemon cracked his eyes open and looked at Fujiko with puzzlement.  
“I am?”  
“You stay still and keep your hands to yourself…”  
“...You smell wonderful, even after a job,” Jigen piped up and went to sit on his side of the bed.  
Fujiko hummed and shared a look of acknowledgement with the gunman.  
“That...that brings honor to my name.”  
Jigen went to lie down. It was a tight fit and he had to balance himself carefully as not to fall off the bed immediately. In the end he found a comfortable enough position and pulled his hat over his eyes while his right hand pulled the money next to the bed, vowing to guard it with his life for the next ten hours or so. Fujiko of course noticed this childish act of possessiveness but decided she was simply too tired to voice her outrage at this distrust. 

With three people on the bed, there wasn’t much room for Lupin but the man didn’t seem to mind. He grinned as he stood at the foot of the bed. Stripped down to his striped boxers, Lupin watched all three of his lovers (and two million dollars in cash) in the same bed together. like they were precious artefacts. Well, to him they were.

Then, he slapped his hands together as if in offering thanks, then raised them well above his head and crouched down. When the rest of the gang realised that the man was literally about to dive into the bed, it sent them into tired yelling and scrambling to avoid the incoming disaster that was about to land on them.  
“I am kidding! I am no Michael Phelps,” Lupin chuckled and gently hopped on to the bed. Obediently he crawled between Jigen and Goemon. He flopped down happily and wiggled his way between the covers.  
“You are an asshole, Lupin!”  
Lupin reached over Goemon to press a good night kiss on top of Fujiko's head, who huffed an annoyed breath at him, but could not fully hide her smile.  
“How about with my half a million, I’ll take you to a nice hotel where we can have an entire queen size bed for just the two of us?” Lupin whispered and Fujiko made a mental note to make Lupin live up to that promise at a later date. Maybe the next time they were in Mexico?  
With the thief’s lips on her hair and dreams of Mexican sun, she drifted off to a deep sleep.  
From her, Lupin moved onto Goemon. He caressed his hand over the samurai’s cheek and tilted his face up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Goemon gave him his rare smile as well, before turning over to Fujiko and falling asleep, the woman pressed against his chest.

Lupin chuckled and flopped down on his back. He could tell that Jigen hadn’t fallen asleep yet. As long as Lupin had known the man, it had always taken Jigen a long time before he fell truly asleep. Sure, he could be unmoving as a corpse, but make a sudden move and the man would be up in heartbeat, hand on his gun.  
Jigen was laying on his side, his hand reaching towards the bag on the floor and no doubt clutching it with dear life. After the heist was over, Lupin could care less for the money and Jigen’s possessiveness over it amused him greatly. 

Closing the few millimeters that separated him and Jigen, Lupin snuggled closer to the man and threw a lazy arm over the man and tried to pry his hand away from the bag but only managed to receive a grunt and quick slap on his wrist.  
“I won’t let go until I have received my share and that woman is long gone, Lupin.”  
Lupin didn’t answer, leaving it at that as he felt the heavy drowsiness settle over him. The adrenaline had finally worn off and he could feel his body aching slightly and the thirty odd hours without sleep crashed upon him. He nuzzled his face into Jigen's shoulder and was finally content. He could feel the tension leave Jigen too and felt him sigh deeply before relaxing in Lupin’s arms. It had always felt rewarding to Lupin when he could coax that sort of reaction out of him. With a sleepy grin on his face, he let the sleep take him and hoped Jigen was able to sleep well too.

He hadn’t fully fallen asleep yet when he was roused back to semi-consciousness. The noise that woke him was the bag shifting on the floor and then Lupin felt how Jigen’s hand came up from the floor and settled on top of his own and squeezed.


End file.
